la route vers l'échafaud
by Cannelle-chan
Summary: un homme condamné à mort. un huis clos qui peut entraîner beaucoups de questions pour ce prisonnier comme pour son geolier.


Série : One piece

Auteur : Cannelle-chan

Discliamer : aucun personnage ne m'appartient, je m'inspire des personnages créés par Oda Eichiiro.

Note de l'auteur : Voici un petit one shot auquel j'ai pensé, je n'ai pas oublié ni One piece, ni Sentiments, j'écrirais la suite après pour le moment j'ai un léger blocage et la seule chose que j'ai réussi à écrire ces deux dernières semaines c'est ce one shot. J'espère qu'il vous plaira, il est plus sombre que mes autres fics et un peu OOC. Donc pardon pour ceux qui n'aiment pas ça.

**En route vers l'échafaud.**

- Toujours rien à nous dire ?

Dans une petite pièce blanche comme il y en avait tant dans ce bâtiment, se trouvait deux êtres que tout opposaient. L'un était assis misérablement à terre, les poings attachés à une vieille chaîne qui le retenait au mur mais le regard fier voir même moqueur.

- Non merci, le service est tout ce qu'il y a de plus agréable, je n'ai plus besoin de vous.

La personne lui faisant face avait l'habitude de ce genre de piques venant du jeune homme. Cette personne était une femme et restait stoïque face aux réponses de l'homme en face de lui. Elle était gradée de la marine et venait chaque jour interroger de nouveau ce prisonnier borné.

- Je te le redemande encore une fois, où se trouve le reste de ton équipage, pirate ! Ta peine serait moins lourde si tu avouais.

Un léger ricanement s'éleva, déchirant l'atmosphère pesante du lieu.

- J'aurai droit à une mort rapide au lieu d'une mort lente, c'est bien ça ? Ca ne changerait pas grand-chose au final.

La jeune femme s'approcha du prisonnier et lui assena un coup de poing en plein visage. Elle lui laissa le temps de sentir les effets de son acte pendant quelques secondes. Le temps que la douleur se diffuse sur la tempe du jeune homme et de lui faire comprendre qu'elle pourrait utiliser n'importe quel moyen pour le faire parler.

- je te repose la question, es-tu prêt à coopérer avec nous ?

Le prisonnier releva son regard vers elle et le plus calmement du monde sa réponse franchit ses lèvres.

- Non, trahir son équipage serait renier toutes mes convictions de pirate.

La jeune femme sentit qu'elle n'en tirerait rien de plus ce jour là.

- Très bien, je reviendrais demain. Je te laisse le temps de la réflexion.

La porte de la cellule se referma doucement sur la jeune femme. Dans la pièce, le pirate put s'allonger de tout son long à terre. Seuls ses bras retenus par ses menottes restèrent surélevés. Il était prisonnier maintenant et ses chances de s'en sortir face au tribunal étaient inexistantes et il le savait.

Qu'étaient devenues les autres ? Il n'en savait fichtrement rien. Mais même sans cela, il mettait un point d'honneur à garder ses principes intacts. Personne ne toucherait à l'un de ses compagnons. Ce sergent se mettait le doigt dans l'œil si elle pensait un seul instant qu'il lui confierait ses amis sur un plateau d'argent juste par crainte de mourir.

La mort serait plus douce que la trahison. Il n'aurait pas honte. Un pirate à sa fierté, enlevez lui cela et il n'est plus rien. Il devient une sous race d'homme.

Depuis sa détention, les journées étaient mornes. La prison ressemblait un peu à la mort. Les hommes vivent que si ils sont libres. Dans sa condition actuelle, on pouvait plus penser qu'il ressemblait à un vivant en route pour la mort, un mort vivant. Voila ce à quoi il pouvait tendre en restant enfermé ici dans cette pièce.

Cette pièce dont il connaissait maintenant les détails par cœur, la peinture blanche pouvait paraître propre à première vue mais si on y faisait attention, les premières fissures, les premières écaillures se faisaient sentir. Un toilette et un lavabo se trouvaient à proximité. C'étaient les deux seuls éléments décoratifs de cet endroit. La pièce était des plus vétustes mais pouvait-on vraiment en attendre plus d'une prison ?

Si il fermait les yeux, malgré le silence qui régnait, il pouvait entendre tellement de choses. Le bruit d'un robinet mal fermé. Les gouttes d'eau qui tombaient inlassablement dans un rythme lent mais régulier. Les pas des marines qui avançaient dans le couloir selon ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Certaines conversations des gardiens. Ce qu'ils feraient le soir même, les blagues salaces qu'ils sortaient pour s'amuser. Ils n'avaient pas l'air d'être de mauvais bougres mais pour l'instant…ils étaient des ennemis. Quand sa vie était en jeu, il n'y avait pas d'état d'âme à avoir.

Au dehors, il pouvait aussi entendre les oiseaux piailler, il s'imaginait le bruit du vent, il pouvait presque le ressentir sur son visage, il digressait alors dans ses souvenirs, allongé sur le pont du bateau sur lequel il faisait une sieste après une dure séance de travail. Le rêve l'emmenait vers son équipage bruyant mais chaleureux.

Ses journées depuis une semaine se passaient inlassablement de la même manière mais cela lui permettait de tenir le coup. Il valait mieux vivre avec des rêves pleins la tête que de rester là à attendre la mort arriver. Il n'avait peut être plus beaucoup de temps mais il comptait vivre sa vie à fond. C'était cela aussi d'être un homme.

Le jour suivant les choses se passaient un peu de la même manière. La jeune femme entrait dans cette pièce et restait seule face à son prisonnier.

- Un nouveau jour vient de se lever. As-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ?

Le jeune homme était assis en tailleur et regardait de toute sa fierté la jeune femme qui lui faisait face. Rien ne venait déranger ces deux personnes. Leurs échanges se faisaient de plus en plus fréquemment malgré l'obstination des deux adversaires.

- Ma réponse ne changera pas et tu me poseras toujours la même question. Nous ne faisons que tourner en rond et ça m'agace, je préfère rester seul, je ne peux pas te voir en peinture en plus.

Toujours cette phrase qu'il prononçait en voyant cette femme. Cela exaspérait le sergent mais elle n'y pouvait rien. Elle était fascinée, admirative de l'arrogance de cet homme malgré la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il était en mauvaise posture, pourtant il restait droit et fier. Un véritable pirate. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qui avait pu pousser les hommes à se tourner vers cette voie. Tant d'hommes souffraient à cause d'eux alors pourquoi lui qui avait l'air d'être un homme de principe et de moral avait-il tourné si mal ?

- Ce n'est pas à toi de décider de cela. Où sont tes sabres ? Lorsque nous t'avons attrapé tu ne les avais pas sur toi…où les as-tu cachés ?

Un sourire moqueur naquit sur les lèvres du pirate.

- C'est surtout ça qui t'agace, avoue-le. Mes sabres sont en sûreté et prêts à reprendre du service lorsque j'aurai pu sortir de cet endroit miteux.

Le sergent gardait son calme, il ne fallait jamais montrer ses faiblesses à l'ennemi c'était ce qu'elle avait appris à l'école militaire et c'était ce qu'elle faisait. Malgré le fait qu'il soit attaché, il était dangereux, elle le sentait et se méfiait de lui autant qu'elle se sentait attirée par ce caractère. Passer chaque matin pour lui parler était devenu une obligation pour elle, un besoin irrépressible de comprendre… De savoir ce qui pouvaitt pousser les hommes à la piraterie.

- N'y compte pas trop. Ton jugement sera bientôt rendu et la sentence va bientôt tomber.

Pour lui ces joutes verbales lui permettaient de ne plus être entouré de ce silence assourdissant qui pesait dans cette pièce. Il ne lui lâcherait rien mais au moins, il avait une présence de l'extérieur.

- Oh mon procès a déjà eu lieu ? C'est toujours bon à savoir qu'il y a une justice équitable dans ce monde. Heureusement que la marine est là pour nous permettre de vivre dans un monde plus juste. C'en est à se demander pourquoi certains préfèrent être des marginaux.

- Tais toi ! Tu ne sais rien, tes chefs d'accusations sont très graves et rien ne pourrait te disculper.

A l'entendre, l'homme pouvait sentir une forte contrariété chez le sergent chef. Aurait-elle été contre cette décision de jugement à la hâte ? Possible mais c'était pas son affaire.

- Mais je ne renie pas ce que j'ai fais… Je n'ai fais que vivre comme je l'entendais c'est-à-dire libre.

- Alors pour toi vivre libre signifie piller, se battre et tuer ?

- L'homme doit savoir gagner sa liberté et refuser de se soumettre. Si il faut se battre alors oui je me bas, si je dois tuer, je le ferai aussi. Etre pirate ne signifie pas être des enfants de cœur. Pour ce qui est de piller, cela n'est pas mon affaire. Nous avons besoin d'or pour continuer notre route mais les pratiques de certains ne sont pas à assimiler à la majorité.

- Cela suffit, j'ai assez entendu d'inepties aujourd'hui. Je me retire. Demain, je souhaite que tu soies plus coopérant avec nous sinon… Certaines mesures devront être prises.

Une journée de plus à essayer de comprendre l'autre sans vraiment de résultats. Le prisonnier soupira en la voyant s'en aller, il pourrait enfin avoir la paix. Le reste de sa journée ressemblait à l'identique aux journées précédentes…

Seuls ses souvenirs lui permettaient de s'évader de cette prison. Imaginer la mer, sentir les embruns ainsi qu'une légère odeurs de plats préparés par le blondinet. Entendre les rires de son capitaine ainsi que de ses compagnons face aux blagues et grimaces de Luffy. Nami le gronderait encore pour il ne savait quel caprice… Tout cela avait fait parti de son quotidien, Il était assez étonnant de voir à quel point certains petits détails pouvaient tout à coup prendre de l'importance.

Ce lieu commençait à devenir oppressant, le silence l'assourdissait de plus en plus. La claustrophobie pouvait prendre même les plus courageux. Mais rester toujours seul dans la même pièce sans pouvoir en bouger, c'était un malaise omniprésent. Le poids du silence et de la solitude sont plus pesants que n'importe quoi d'autre. Penser à ses amis lui faisait du bien. Quitter ces quatre murs même si ce n'était que son esprit, cela lui permettait d'échapper un peu à cette réalité.

Le lendemain, le jeune sergent vint réveiller le prisonnier dès l'aube. La jeune femme avait l'air grave. Cela ne présageait rien de bon et il le savait. Elle lui tendit un papier qu'il se mit à lire. A la fin de sa lecture, il leva les yeux vers elle.

- Et ? Cela devait-il être une surprise ? Si c'était le cas, c'est plutôt raté.

La jeune femme le frappa de toutes ses forces.

- Ne joue pas au plus malin, comme tu as pu le lire ceci est le mandat signé pour ta condamnation à mort sur l'échafaud. A la fin de la semaine, tu seras tué.

Le prisonnier soupira.

- Ce n'est pas surprenant mais au moins cela aura le mérite de me faire sortir de cet endroit. Pas que je n'aime pas la déco mais j'aimerai bien changer un peu de décor de temps en temps.

La brune pinça les lèvres de colère.

- Imbécile, il suffirait que tu coopères pour que nous te fassions sortir d'ici. Cela devrait te faire réfléchir. Ou es-tu trop stupide pour préférer mourir à la place de ces soi disants amis qui t'ont laissé tomber ?

Le jeune homme la regarda d'un air grave.

- Mon choix a été fait dès le moment où j'ai été capturé. Je ne reviendrai pas en arrière. La mort ne me fait pas peur.

La jeune femme était sidérée par autant de caractère d'esprit.

- Espèce d'écervelé. Toi qui m'as clamé dès la première fois que nous nous sommes vu que tu voulais vivre à tout prix. Qu'est devenu cet homme là ?

C'est le regard fier et souriant que le prisonnier lui répondit.

- Il est devenu un pirate et il est devenu un membre d'un équipage, on forme une entité. Détrompe toi, ils viendront. Ne sous estime pas la force de notre équipage. Trop de fois cela vous a mené à votre perte.

- En fin de semaine tu seras mort, nous verrons bien si tu gardes ton air arrogant d'ici là.

En la voyant partir, il se mit à soupirer. Il ne savait pas si il devait se sentir soulagé de la voir s'éloigner ou si il voulait qu'elle reste. Au moins sa compagnie lui permettait de faire passer le temps plus vite et de faire taire ce silence assourdissant. Il mourrait en fin de semaine ? Et bien soit. Malgré tout, il espérait voir arriver son capitaine d'ici là. Il ne savait pourquoi cette femme revenait le revoir sans cesse. Il ne répondrait pas et cela elle le savait. Elle devait chercher autre chose… Mais quoi ?

Cette question le turlupina toute l'après midi. C'était fou le nombre de choses auxquelles on pouvait penser quand on avait rien d 'autre à faire.

Comme chaque matin, la jeune marine revint le voir.

- Tu n'as donc peur de rien ? Même pas de la mort ?

- Non quand on devient pirate, on sait que cela peut arriver sinon nous resterions chez nous au chaud. Pourquoi ?

La question étonna le sergent.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu reviens ici tous les matins, cela n'est plus du ressort de l'interrogatoire et ça je le sais. Alors pourquoi tu viens me voir ici ? Serait-ce par fascination morbide ? Ou bien parce que je t'intéresse ? Dit-il en ricanant.

La jeune femme préféra ne pas répondre à ses piques… Quel intérêt ?

- Si je viens c'est pour avoir des réponses à mes questions. Rien de plus.

- Si c'est pour savoir où se trouve Luffy, tu peux retourner chez toi.

- Non pas cette question là.

Il fut intrigué par la réponse de la jeune femme. De quelle question parlait-elle ?

- Demande toujours, on verra bien si je consens à y répondre.

- Mais tu y réponds déjà depuis le début de nos entretiens. Sur ce, je préfère te laisser pour aujourd'hui.

Le sergent laissa l'homme seul avec des questions plein la tête. Quelle était sa question et comment pouvait-il répondre à ces questions si il ne savait pas de quoi retournait le sujet ? Les femmes étaient vraiment compliquées, incompréhensibles et trop faibles. Mais celle là l'intriguait, non seulement à cause de son passé mais aussi pour ce qu'elle était.

- Saleté de bonne femme !

La voir était une source de vie, de ne plus se sentir seul mais aussi d 'agacement. Au moins si cette imbécile lui permettait de la comprendre. Il faudrait un décodeur qui permettrait aux hommes de comprendre la psychologie féminine. Ca serait bien utile de temps en temps. Pourquoi était-elle autant attirée par ces rencontres ? Pourquoi s'intéressait-elle tant à ce qu'il pouvait penser ou à sa manière de concevoir le monde de la piraterie?

En ce posant les bonnes questions on finit toujours par trouver les bonnes réponses. Dans l'esprit du prisonnier la réponse devint limpide. Elle voulait mieux connaître son adversaire, mieux comprendre comment pouvait penser un pirate. D'un certain côté c'était logique pour battre son adversaire, il faut le cerner pour mieux voir ses failles. Elle était loin d'être la femme idiote qu'il pouvait imaginer.

Puisque c'était ainsi, il se tairait. Pourquoi faire plaisir à cette femme puisque c'était elle qui allait l'emmener vers sa dernière destination ?

Le matin suivant la femme arriva devant lui.

- Réveillez vous ! Nous avons à parler.

Pourquoi venait-elle toujours aussi tôt ? Il avait tout son temps certes mais il aimait avoir son quota de sommeil réglementaire aussi.

- Tu as dit hier que tes amis viendraient te chercher…Cela signifie qu'ils sont sur l'île. Mais où ?

Alors c'était bien cela, elle le questionnait et changeait souvent de sujets pour mieux obtenir ce qu'elle voulait. Il mit en plan ce qu'il avait décidé depuis la veille. Il se tût.

Après quelques secondes de silence la femme reprit de plus belle.

- Je vois qu'aujourd'hui tu as avalé ta langue. Pourquoi ce silence ?

Aucune réponse ne vint. Le coup parti tout seul.

- Très bien ,je ne tirerais plus rien de toi à ce que je vois.

La jeune femme trouvait dommage de ne pouvoir en apprendre plus sur cet homme. Ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit c'était qu'elle devait suivre les instructions de son commandant. Il était maintenant interdit de rendre visite au condamner à mort. Elle avait tant à connaître. Elle voulait savoir ce qui se cachait derrière cette carapace d'amertume et d'ironie.

- Ceci est notre dernier entretien jusqu'au jour de ta sortie ici. Tu n'as rien à dire avant cela ?

Elle avait parler lentement pour faire prendre conscience au prisonnier que c'était peut être la dernière fois qu'il serait écouté par un être humain.

- Si, je souhaite te dire que je sois pirate, prisonnier, escrimeur, ou même un condamné à mort, sache que j'ai eu droit à quelque chose que tu n'auras jamais. J'ai pu vivre en tant qu'homme libre et vivre selon mes principes et mes rêves. Cela te dépasses peut être où tu ne te rends peut être pas compte de l'ampleur de ce que je te dis. Mais entre vivre une année en tant que pirate et toute une vie aliénée à une vie faites de compromis, de silences et de frustrations, mon choix est fait. C'est ça qui fait de moi un vrai pirate.

Ces paroles touchèrent la jeune marine mais n'en dis pas un mot. Leurs yeux étaient rivés l'un vers l'autre. Une sorte de lutte que le prisonnier gagnait haut la main. Sa fierté, son orgueil lui permettait de ne pas craindre la mort et d'être fier de ce qu'il était. En fait il était beaucoup plus libre que ne pouvait l'être la jeune femme qui était prisonnière de ses devoirs et de ses obligations. Durant cet échange, les places se retrouvèrent inversées. La personne prisonnière n'étant pas forcément celle que l'ont pouvait imaginer.

Le sergent coupa ce lien en détournant le regard et sortit de la salle, plus troublée que de raison.

Le reste de la semaine, le jeune homme se retrouva seul dans sa dernière demeure. Sa vie il se la repassait dans certains flashs… On disait toujours que cela passait très vite sous les yeux mais là il avait le temps de la voir défiler, il n'était pas fréquent non plus de connaître le lieu et l'heure de sa mort.

Le jour J arriva. La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit sur trois gardiens qui lui apportèrent une tenue spécifique pour ce genre de cérémonie. Personne n'était venu depuis son entretien avec la jeune femme. Un nœud lui nouait les tripes mais il voulait faire face. Un homme doit être fier jusqu'au bout. Il du enfiler une chemise à large encolure et ses gardiens détachèrent ses chaînes du mur.

- Veuillez nous suivre à présent.

Il succéda à ses geôliers en arrivant sur la grande place, il fut frappé par la clarté du soleil. Rester enfermé trop longtemps l'empêchait de voir correctement cette foule qui s'amassait pour le voir se faire tuer. Ces gens étaient là pour assister à un spectacle morbide. Pathétique. Ils étaient tous pareils, avides de sang et de vengeance. Finalement être pirate permettait tout de même d'afficher clairement ses opinions sans aucune hypocrisie.

Un brouhaha montait dans l'air. Après tout ce temps dans le silence, le bruit était assourdissant. En traversant la route, il entendait les insultes, il sentait qu'on lui jetait des pierres, ses gardiens protestaient faiblement. Ah quoi bon, il allait mourir de toute façon.

Il monta lentement les marche de l'échafaud, sur cette estrade se trouvait un homme imposant cagoulé ainsi que certains hauts dignitaires, enfin c'était ce qu'il soupçonnait à l'allure des vêtements qu'ils portaient. La jeune femme, ce sergent était en bas près de la scène à maintenir la foule. Son regard était plein de tristesse, peut être aussi de la pitié qui sait ? Dommage qu'ils se soient rencontrer comme ça, s'était quand même un beau brin de femme.

Une voix s'élevait dans les airs, arrêtant celles de la foule. Un discours était prononcé pour déclamer ses chefs d'accusations. Ce qui se disait, il s'en fichait. Soudain une énorme explosion se fit entendre sur la droite et un bâtiment s'effondra. La panique envahit la foule qui se mit à s'enfuir.

- C'est Luffy chapeau de paille, c'est lui !

Dans la cohue, plus personne ne s'intéressait au prisonnier. Les marines étaient débordés, comment avancer quand une foule importante bloquait la rue ?

- Gomu gomu no rocket !

Ce cri, il le connaissait et pour une fois, il était heureux de l'entendre. Il sentit un coup partir sur ses menottes. Libre, il était enfin libre. Maintenant il fallait s'enfuir s'ici en vitesse.

- Accroche toi Zoro, on s'en va !

- Pas si vite Luffy.

Le sergent était là, elle s'y attendait apparemment. Finalement elle avait peut être réussi à mieux le cerner qu'il ne le pensait. Elle sortit son sabre. Elle eut un temps d'hésitation pourtant. Zoro le sentit s'approcha d'elle et écarta doucement sa lame. Il arriva au niveau oreille et souffla doucement, un sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu vois, ils sont là, je ne mourrai pas encore aujourd'hui, Sergent Tashigi.

Ces paroles firent frissonner la jeune femme. Puis avant qu'elle ne puisse riposter, il l'embrassa passionnément avant de s'écarter et de s'accrocher à son capitaine.

- On s'en va. Dit au blondinet et à Usopp de calmer le jeu sinon nous aussi nous aurons du mal à s'enfuir.

La jeune femme tomba des nues et se retrouva à glisser à terre. Le temps s'était arrêté pour elle alors que tout autour, l'agitation régnait. Cet homme était un être insaisissable. Elle ne le comprendrait peut être jamais mais elle savait une chose. Elle le poursuivrait sans relâche pour l'attraper et qui sait ? Comprendre enfin cette liberté qu'il avait l'air de chérir tellement.

Fin


End file.
